The Reunion
by youcancallmejanedoe
Summary: I'm impatient for Bellamy & Clarke to be reunited. It's set somewhere in the future after season 2. Bellamy and Finn lead the break in party for Mount Weather, they are successful and after weeks apart, Bellamy and Clarke are reunited. It's time for them to rejoin forces, complete each other and lead The 100 once again to rebel again Camp Jaha. Bellarke reunion drabble.
1. Chapter 1

He was here.  
>He was here.<br>He was here.

She was running through tunnels, they had come to save them, they had saved them. Finn had found her in quarantine and told her as much as he could before he feet moved of their own accord.

After she knew their dirty little secret, they had told everyone she was sick and contagious and locked her away. No one had wanted to visit her anyway, in the days of solitude, after she gave up her escape attempts, fingernails torn and hands bloody from clawing at the walls, Jaspers words had echoed around her brain.  
>Without Bellamy she had gone back to being the princess, the most hated person in the world it seemed. They balanced each other out and one without the other was useless as a leader. But they didn't need her as a leader any more, that didn't mean she could just turn it off, a switch had flicked inside her long ago, she feared she could never leave without constantly being in survival mode. The only other person like that wasn't here, everyone thought he was dead. She needed him, more than she'd thought, she'd realised curled in a ball, trapped like an animal in a cage.<p>

She knew he would find her, everyone had said he was dead, but she hadn't believed them. Maybe for one moment, one sleepless night in those uncomfortably comfortable bunk beds she had let herself consider the idea. It was the first and only time she had cried in Mount Weather. It had felt like part of her had died, like she'd never be whole again. Like she'd never win everyone back. Like she'd die here and after everything, it'd be for nothing, as no one. But when she started crying, she just knew, there was a niggling sensation inside her, the part missing, it wasn't missing, just lost. It felt temporary, maybe she just wanted it to be true so badly, she was tricking herself, but she had resolved that night that he wasn't dead. That he'd come and save her, he'd get the be the knight in shining armor for once and he's save the princess.

He feet echoed loudly as she made her way down the seemingly never-ending white corridors towards the voices, towards where Finn had said they were. The heaving of her chest hurt, she could feel the exhaustion from the lack of food and exercise she'd been permitted to do in the last week but she pushed through. Her feet had pins and needles from how heavy she was running, the thud-thud of her footsteps and he heavy pants the only warning of her approach.

She crashed into the room and suddenly all eyes and guns, where on her, but she didn't seem to even flinch, because the first to spin and aim at her head had been him. She was panting even harder now, their eyes locked as he seemed to lower his gun in slow motion. She didn't even hear the whisper of her name fall from her mothers lips and break the weighted silence in the room. No one else dare speak, no one knew what to say. Abby expression fell as she received no reaction but she looked between the two and he expression soften. She knew he had been the one to send. Knew he would be the one to get her little girl back to her, so she fell silence too, she had all the time in the world now.

In those fiery brown eyes, the flecks of gold in them seemed to ignite and they burned straight through her. His face was at first a mask of shock and all those his eyes burned with unspoken and unreadable emotion, that trademark smile fell perfectly into place and Clarke suddenly felt like she was home. But he was too far away, she needed to feel him, needed to touch him and inhale that heady scent of earth, dirt, musk and something distinctively Bellamy. Clarke's breathing was heavy and her legs shook as she stumbled forward, she didn't even know what to do, she'd waited so long for this moment and now she was stunned. So she let her body move of its own accord, she attempted to make it to him but her legs gave out before she could. She squeezed her eyes shut waiting for the impact, but it never came. Strong arms had wrapped around her and the only impact she felt was coming into contact with Bellamy's hard chest.

"Hey Princess," he huffed out and she could hear the smirk in his voice.

She let a small smile play at her lips as she relaxed into him. A wave of that smell washed over her and she felt dizzy, inhaling deeply she didn't open her eyes, she needed this just for a moment. Needed to feel the heat from his body seep into her, his smell blur her mind, needed him to just be real. Suddenly, she felt so tired, she knew she was safe now, she could rest, rest like she couldn't before, because he was here. Her eyes didn't reopen.

Bellamy awaited her response, he felt her smile against him and relax closer to him. His first spark if happiness in months turned into alarm, when he felt her fall limp in his arms. He swung his leg under his arm and he was cradling her. He could see her face now, see what he couldn't from far away, the worry lines, the sunken dark eyes, the greyish colour her skin was tinged. Gone was the Snow White complication with those fiery, always blushing cheeks. She looked so lacking of life but most of all, he couldn't see the fight he'd been so desperate to see and suddenly it kicked in again. Awareness. Authority. Protection.

"Miller, get her food, water, immediately." He barked as he moved across the room to a plush looking sofa and gently laid her unconscious body down.

That's when he saw her hands and without his permission his own hand reached out and gently lifted them for a clearer look, a more up close inspection he didn't want to see. And once again the orders came barking out.

"Abby. Get over here. Look at her hands!" She was at his side immediately.

He turn his attention to what was left of the hundred then, he could feel the disgust openly displayed on his face. They were gathered around them, flocking to their true leaders once more. Miller had stood by bios side after leaving the food and water with Abby.

"You turned your back on her." That was all it took, many people hung their head in shame, unable to face the unrelenting and unforgiving famous Bellamy Blake glare.

"She would have done anything for you all. She knew, didn't she? She told you what they were doing? And you turned on her and for what? Comfort and pleasure from a group of sadistic psychos worse than reapers and grounders put together!" He let no emotion slip into his voice, just like before he was barking out authoritative drawl.  
>A few people in the crowd had the decency to cry, others still couldn't even look at him.<p>

"Look at her." They shook their heads. He flipped over a table, the emotions slipping out. He could hear her in his head, trying to reel him in. The crowd jumped and looked over to her, pity and regret in their eyes.

"I wonder, was it worth it?" He spat out, not expecting one of them to answer.

There was silence.

"Finn. Miller. Set up groups. Gather all the supplies we can, then find a way to barricade this place up so we can come back for what we can't carry." He shut his eyes and rubbed them, a heavy huff leaving his lips. He could hear them nod.

"And if anyone complains or you overhear anything that even sounds like a complaint, you send them to me? Clear?" He knew he was being harsh, but that was him without her, they knew that, they knew he needed her to lead them and yet they had let her almost die.

When he turned back to her, Abby had already cleaned her hands and was bandaging them, Bellamy dropped to his knees next to her. He reached out to brush back the hair from her face and hesitated, too scared to feel the greyish, clammy cold skin.

"Princess, I need you to wake up. I can't lead these idiots by myself. And we can't let the ark lead them, they'll get everyone killed with their pigheadedness."

Bellamys voice was hoarse, quiet and forceful but there was something about the way he spoke, the look in his eyes. It made Abby feel like she was intruding on something very intimate, all she had seen this boy be was a fiery ball of anger and rebellion but here he was, his hand hovering above Clarke's fave as though he was afraid to touch her, like she would break or disappear of he did. She kept her head down and got on with fixing her hands, she had already checked her over, she was fine, no fever, no strange rashes or serious injuries. Best guess was that she had just collapsed from exhaustion.

When he got no reaction he held his breath and laid his hand on her cheek, his thumb smoothing the skin there.

"Please, c'mon princess, don't make me beg. Wake up, just wake up and let me know you're okay." She seemed to stir slightly as his continued to stroke her face. He noticed and continues, the round pad of his thumb caressing her soft skin. "I'll carry you the whole way back if you just wake up and tell me you're ok, ok?" A small smile appeared on her lips and she unashamedly nuzzled into the hand that held her face.

"Promise?" She croaked out and he laughed, actually genuinely laughed, reaching for the water.

"Promise." He whispered, tears brimming his eyes. He was just glad that she was here, glad she was okay. And most of all glad that he didn't have to be 'him', they could be an 'us' again.

It wasn't the reunion either of them thought it would have been, but nothing was ever as they dreamed on earth.

* * *

><p><strong>This isn't beta'd, I wrote it on my train home on my notes on my phone.<strong>

** It's a one-shot right now, but I might be convinced to continue it, hint hint, nudge, nudge. **

**REVIEWS PLEASE.  
>(I like to hear your opinions) <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

She's not weak, she's never been weak but with him, it's not weakness. When he's weak, she's strong, when shes weak, he's strong, that way they are always strong, together. Because you can't separate them anymore.

For the fourth time Clarke tripped over her own feet, barely catching her balance before crashing to the floor. She'd tried to eat as much as she could, keep hydrated, a bottle of water clutched in her clammy hands. She needed to rebuild her strength anyway, how would she survive out here like this? She knew she was pushing too hard, they'd only been walking about half an hour since leaving mount weather and she was exhausted. Her pride wouldn't let her say it though and it certainly wouldn't let Bellamy carry her princess style back to camp.

He'd walked silently beside her since they'd left, falling to the back of the group, letting Abby lead them back to camp Jaha. He'd twitched every time she's stumbled, ready to catch her if she actually fell, he was waiting for her to say she needed his help. Eventually he got sick of waiting.

When Bellamy stormed in front to catch up with Miller, Clarke had to avert her eyes, staring intently at her feet. She knew eventually he would leave her behind, he was the leader, he should be leading them. She couldn't deny the pinch in her chest though and she knew it would show in her face, she didn't want him to see, she could at least convince him she was emotionally strong, even if she was emotionally weak. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't even notice she was about to collide with a huge, solid oak tree. She let out a small scream as she felt someone grab her elbow and tug her roughly towards them, out of the way of the tree.

"Stop being so stubborn." It was a statement. An angry statement.

And she smiled in response as she realised it was Bellamy who was holding her arm so tightly. She briefly gave him the once over and realised he was without his backpack, she glanced up ahead and saw Miller carrying two and it all clicked together. A small chuckle escaped her lips and Bellamy shot her a look like she was going crazy.

"Sorry Princess, are you laughing?" His face a mask of shock and his voice incredulous.

It only caused her to laugh more, she'd never managed to catch Bellamy this off guard. His face was usually an unreadable mask, sometimes she caught the emotion in his eyes, but never had she seen it so blatantly.

"You're delirious. Get on, I'll carry you on my back the rest of the way." His face back to a stern mask.

She didn't argue, at least this way she kept a little dignity. He squatted down slightly and she gracefully jumped on his back, her legs sliding easily into the loops made by his arms and her arms slipping loosely around his neck. He hoisted himself up and started after the group. Her laughing had dulled to a smile that she buried in his shoulder. Once again she could smell that musky, earthy, relaxing smell and could feel his warmth radiating from his jacket and seeping into her skin. It was all very...heady and once again she felt the weight of her tiredness fall upon her, it seemed to fall on her eyelids and she slipped into sleep once again.

The truth is, he was in a lot of pain, she wasn't even that heavy, probably lighter than she'd ever been. But he hadn't slept in around 48 hours, while everyone else slept he kept watch, then they fought their way through Mount Weather and now he was carrying her home, but he wasn't going to break a promise. Not a promise to the Princess, she'd never let him live it down. He trudged on, pushing to the front next to Abby, she slipped the bottle from Clarke's hand and took a swig.

"Drink?" She lifted the bottle to his lips without waiting for an answer and he gulped down as much as he could.

Clarke lay like a rag doll on his back, he head snuggled into where his neck and collarbone met. Her breath was hot and sweet and oh so soothing on his skin, making him forget the ache in his arms and legs and awakening his senses. His eyes widening as he pushed himself harder, all he had to do was make it through this trek, then he could rest. Rest with her. The idea erupted strange sparks throughout his being, a foreign feeling that he pushed down as he pushed on. Nearly there.

Abbey gave him the once over, she could see his was exhausted, he hid it well, but his cover was slipping. She sighed, she knew he would bring her home, but she was beginning to realise that he'd kill himself doing it. She didn't know enough about him, or who her daughter had become and more importantly what had happened to them to being them so together like this, to intervene. She knew she was on thin ice with Clarke anyway and she's hate her for getting involved. So what choice did she have but to help them as much as she could, her controlling mothering instinct locked away, for now.

* * *

><p>There had been cheers when they returned, delighted screams and calls of names, lots of running and relief. Bellamy was sweating and almost blind from tiredness at this point, he had made his way through the crowd only briefly aware of Abbey's directions to their med bay. He had made it, Abbey helped slide Clarke from his back and he groaned from relief, the pressure had made him feel hunched and he tried to stretch out his back. Through bleary, watery eyes he looked at her fast asleep on the makeshift bed and felt relief like he had never felt before. He stumbled forward and kissed her forehead. Whispering something Abbey couldn't make out before he slid to the floor, his back against the wall and fell asleep right there. Sat up, facing her, as if in his sleep he could still guard her. His hair was wet from sweat, his cheeks tinged pink from effort and stubbornness and his body slouched in the most uncomfortable way. She knew she'd never get him to a bed. So she did the one thing she didn't want to do, something against all her instincts. She woke Clarke.<p>

It had been hours but to Clarke it felt like only moments. She could hear a sound, a mumbling growing louder as consciousness grabbed hold of her unforgivingly thrusting her back to reality. She grumbled and wiped her eyes, the sound was her mothers voice, calling for her to wake up. She opened them to be met with artificial light and she started upright. Where the hell was she?

"You're in the Arks med bay, you're okay!" Her mother called to her, but the frantic look in her daughter eyes told her it was not her own safety she feared for. "Bellamy is okay, look," her voice was soft as she pointed to the floor when he was sat.

She looked at her daughters face and saw her startled features soften to one of both amusement and disapproval. "Silly boy." She whispers affectionately.

Abbeys heart jumped a little, Clarke didn't know it, Bellamy didn't know it, but she did. She knew that look, knew that tone of voice. He little girl was in love. She knew nothing about Bellamy, not really and yet in the past 3 days he had proved that there was no one better for her, on this earth or otherwise.

"He needs to sleep in a bed. He won't listen to me, I'll leave you to it." Abbeys voice cracked as she spoke, the reminder of her loss stabbing he heart. She felt tears prick at the backs of her eyes as she hurried from the room, she couldn't even say his name, not even in her thoughts. But his kind, soft, handsome face burned through her brain, gone but never forgotten.

Clarke ignored the dull ache in her muscles and climbed down from the table to where he was slumped. His face scrunched up and his body looking disjointed and utterly uncomfortable. She hesitantly reached for his cheek with her bandaged hand and softly called his name. He immediately recognised the voice and his eyes sprung open, wide awake and alert, ready to protect her.

"It's okay Bellamy, but you need to lie down, you can't sleep here." He voice was soft but stern and she was ready to fight him on this. Ready for his arrogant reply of I can sleep where ever I want princess, that shit-eating grin/smirk hybrid plastered on his face.

But as he realised they were safe his eyes seem to cloud over, slipping into a state of being half awake, half asleep. He blinked, at least he half blinked, his eyes staying shut for a long time and his breathing leveling out into even puffs of hot air. She was so close she could feel them hit her skin and for a moment she was dazed, just staring at him as his expression softened and became more and more peaceful. Shaking her head to clear her mind she tried again, shaking his shoulder with her other hand until his eyes opened once again.

"Bed. Now." She was precise and to the point, no room for negotiation.

"Princess, when did you get so direct?" His voice was foreign to her, he seemed almost delirious, his eyebrows wiggled suggestively as he grinned widely and she softly laughed.

His eyes flickered with some unseen emotion and he seemed to gaze at her in wonder. He lifted a hand to her face and stroked her cheek, she was shocked and caught off guard, she daren't move. She didn't want to ruin this, this was her chance to maybe have him open up to her, just a little.

"So beautiful," it was a whisper so quiet that if she hadn't been listening so intently, should would have missed it.

"Am I dreaming?" This time his voice was louder.

"Wait," he seemed to noticed the bright light that surrounded her and his expression became one of dread.

"Clarke," he was stumbling over his words, but the use of her first name caught her attention.

"Are you an angel? No, no, Clarke I'm so sorry, I, you, you can't be dead, oh god, they were right, I didn't believe them, I didn't, but here you are, an angel." His face was screwed up and the only word to describe the level of emotion in his voice was, distraught.

She sat there, stunned into silence at seeing this side of him, what could she do or say to make him believe she was ok? Her mind was racing a mile a minute but coming up blank, nonetheless. His eyes welled up as he spoke next.

"Please Princess, you're all I have left. My mothers dead, Octavia's gone, you're the only person I've got left." His tears were free following and his hands cupped her cheeks, she felt the tears pricking the back of her own eyes.

"You and me, we're the same and opposite. One can't exist without the other, without you I'm a monster." He was gripping her face like it was all that held him to this earth.

She was panicking. She couldn't think what to do, what could make him snap out of this, make him realise she was here, she'd always be here with him, she felt exactly the same.

"I'm here Bellamy." Her voice was a whisper as she took one of his hands from her face and place it under her jacket, palm side down on the bare skin of her chest, right over her racing heartbeat.

His eyes widened and a smile bigger than she'd ever seen broke out across his face as he pressed his hand closer. Tears still fell down his cheeks and she realised in that moment that she loved him. She'd love him for so long. She was the only one who could make him like this, the only one who could see him like this.

They stared intently at one another for the longest moment, Clarke's heartbeat pulsing through Bellamy's hands, all through his body. He was so beautiful, those dark brown curls a mess, falling into his eyes, almost. Those clouded eyes that were only seconds ago clouded with despair burned into hers and she could see the flecks of gold in them shimmer with determination. The freckles that scattered across his nose and cheeks seemed to add innocence to him, they were almost unnoticeable unless you were so close to him and they reminded her he was barely an adult himself. His cheeks were flushed and slightly blotchy from the tears and distress but he still managed to look intimidating and overwhelmingly good looking and she envied him. When her eyes fell to his lips, they were chapped and sore, split in places and yet they looked so inviting, she had never wanted anything more.

Without even thinking she crashed her lips to his, wrapping her arms around his neck and falling into his lap. She couldn't hold back anymore, she poured her whole self into the kiss and she felt a few tears leak from her eyes. She'd only ever let herself be vulnerable with Finn and right now she was so so much more vulnerable than then.

When she felt his body react to her, his hands dropping from her face and grabbing her waist to pull her almost inhumanly close, the tears fell faster. She could feel him matching her passion, her need, her everything. And she never wanted it to end, she felt like laughing and sobbing but she couldn't do either so she just carried on kissing him, until she couldn't breathe anymore.

Later when Abbey returned to check on them, she found them sound asleep on the floor, a pillow under Bellamy's head and his chest under Clarkes. The blankets from the bed Clarke had been laid on wrapped tightly around them. She could see they'd cried and even in sleep they clutched each other tightly, but contrasting this, both of their faces were a serene mask of contentment. She wondered how in such a horrid, harsh place they'd found something so beautiful and pure.

* * *

><p><strong>So thank you so much for all the positive reviews, honestly I'm not sure where I'm going this, so I love that everyone's sharing their ideas and opinions. <strong>

**I also wanted to use this chapter to push the idea that Clarke is not weak, I read so many fics where she's the defenseless poor female, is she is weak, he is weak in my eyes. So yeah, keep the reviews and opinions and the ideas coming! **

**Love yous.**


End file.
